


Unreliable and Reliable Translations

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Late Nights, Supportive Girlfriend, Translation issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Jaune has issues translating an email so she can fix the code she's working on.  Thankfully her girlfriend Azraq is fluent in more than one language.Day Three of the Bellow Diamond Week!  Song/Language





	Unreliable and Reliable Translations

 ^^^^^^

 

            A low groan echoed through the small office once again as fingers were threaded through short, light blonde hair.  She knew the translation through the company provided program was incorrect, she could tell by the missing pieces of information and sentences that didn’t make sense.  However, she could not translate it herself.  While being fluent in English, Spanish, German, and Mandarin, she was at a loss when it came to Arabic.  Internally she cursed the fact that knowing four languages wasn’t helping her to decipher the foreign one.  The worst part had to be that it was just a short email, yet it contained vital, time sensitive information and her co-worker who was fluent in Arabic and normally handled direct communication with the customer was out on vacation.  It was up to her to figure it out and act appropriately.  Jaune removed her hands from her hair and sighed heavily.  Her first approach had been to contact the sender and request a translation if possible, but no reply had come in and the deadline for the necessary action was quickly approaching.  Fingers dove into her pocket to fish out her phone.

            Jaune- [I need your help, can you come over to my work?]

            The pale woman rested her face in her hand as she awaited the response from her girlfriend.

            Azraq- [On my way.  What is it?]

            Jaune- [Language issues…]

            Azraq- [I see.  Eta 10 min]

            Jaune- [Thank you.]

            Ten minutes.  Light hazel eyes glanced at the digital clock in the corner of her computer screen.  She internally thanked the stars that her girlfriend was fluent in Arabic.  Azraq grew up in Saudi Arabia and as such the language was the first of many she knew.  It would probably take about two minutes for Azraq to translate the email, and then Jaune would have two hours to make the necessary adjustments to the code and send it to the customer.  During the waiting time, the young adult rapidly scanned through the thousands of lines of code for the small program requested by the customer.  A small refresher to hopefully make the fixing period shorter.  Ears perked up at the sound of her phone buzzing.

            Azraq- [Here]

            Jaune stood up and swiftly made her way to the front lobby of the small office building.  A small smile appeared on her tired face as she saw her beautiful girlfriend waiting patiently for her.

            “Thanks for coming over on such short notice and so late in the evening,” the blonde woman began as she swiped her card and opened the door that lead to the rows of cubicles.

            “Of course.  I had just gotten home when you sent me the text.  What is it that you need help with?” Azraq inquired as they walked towards Jaune’s cubicle.

            “An email in Arabic, my co-worker who is fluent is out on vacation and we need to finish the program tonight.  I’ve gotten no response from the customer so I decided to ask you,” Jaune explained.

            The chair to the blonde woman’s desk was pulled out and she motioned for the dark woman to take a seat.

            “I’m not breaking company security by viewing this information am I?” came the cautious yet teasing inquiry.

            “Technically, yes, but at this point I don’t care and would rather deal with a minor breach in confidentiality on my record than not delivering the program in time,” Jaune sighed as she rolled over one of the empty chairs and sat in it backwards.  “You’re not going to go sell the secrets you learn from this email are you?” she teased back.

            A tiny smirk appeared on full lips as fingers moved quickly to type out the translation of the email on a new text document. 

            “As much as I would love to, I doubt anyone would pay much to know that two functions and an object with obscure names need to be called in three different lines for the right information to get passed,” Azraq playfully stated.

            Jaune chuckled.  In a couple of minutes, Azraq sat back and double checked her work.  With a nod of satisfaction, she reached out and ran her fingers through the unusually messy blonde hairs.  Jaune lifted her head up from where she had been resting it against the back of the swiveling chair.  Digits drifted down to the pale woman’s cheek so Azraq could scoot forward to peck her girlfriend on the lips.

            “Try not to work through the night, and wake me up when you get in,” the dark woman with long silver hair gently spoke.

            “Thank you so much,” came the tired, yet grateful reply.  Jaune scooted her chair closer and quickly read through the translation.  “Now that makes sense!  Our companies program was spitting out stuff about a cupcake patterned blanket of ultimate power.”

            “That’s…interesting…” Azraq lightly chuckled.

            “No kidding,” Jaune sighed.  “Thank you Azraq, you’re a lifesaver.  I’ll see you back at home,” the pale woman leaned down for another brief kiss on the lips.  “I can always count on you.”

            “Happy to help.  Good luck with the object and functions.”

            Jaune chuckled before their lips met one more time.  The two women walked back to the entrance together, a brief farewell was given and they went their separate ways.

 

            Three hours later the exhausted programmer quietly unlocked the front door to their shared apartment and made her way towards their bedroom.  Sleeping peacefully in their bed was Azraq.  Carefully, Jaune laid a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and shook it slightly.

            “Jaune?” came the sleepy question.

            “I’m home.  I’m just going to get ready for bed and will be joining you in a few minutes.”

            “Did you get everything sorted out?”

            “Yes, all thanks to you.”

            From the light drifting into the bedroom from the hallway, Jaune could see a soft smile form on full lips.

            “I love you,” Jaune professed as she kissed Azraq’s cheek.

            “I love you too,” came the breathy whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy. Not related to the first one. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Fun tid bit: The cupcake blanket of ultimate power came from a pretty crazy dream I had a week or so ago. I had to keep it away from some gingerbread soldiers otherwise they would be unstoppable. Unfortunately, the only benefit I got from having the blanket was that it kept me warm, lol.


End file.
